X Friends 2: The Morning after
by Caelice
Summary: Sequel to X Friends: John and Wanda wake up after sleeping together while Rogue goes out with a perverted jerkface and Lance's bride to be has a big secret that ends their relationship


Okay, here is the second one-shot of the series of X Friends. And don't worry about other characters. Many others will come up, including (hopefully) Remy, Todd, Scott and Jean and some others I haven't decided on yet. I've planned a lot of the one-shots to come and believe me, it doesn't focus on just one of the characters.

Also, if you have any ideas on something that you want to happen then add it in the review then I might consider putting it in the story, if I find a way to write it well

**Disclaimer: **X men evolution does not belong to me. I own Hans and maybe a few other people who'll come up later on

X Friends 2: The Morning After

The door to Rogue and Kitty's apartment opened to reveal Rogue in a sexy black dress, whirling around and staring at herself in a mirror. Pietro, standing in the doorway, walked in, whistling softly.

"Sexy…is that the dress you're wearing for tonight??" he asked, eyeing her very obviously. She nodded eagerly.

"Yup. Don't I look great??" she asked, twirling around slightly to get a better view of her rear area. Pietro leaned forward _also _to get a better view of that area. Rogue glared at him.

"Stop." She whacked him playfully. He sped towards the fridge and opened it, reaching inside. The door to the bathroom opened and Kitty walked out, a towel around her waist. She was wearing an open weave black bra. She bent down and looked at Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, do you think my breasts look bigger?? Every time I eat blueberry muffins my breasts seem to be bigger," she said, putting her hands on her waist. Pietro closed the fridge to stare at her.

"They look alright," he said. She screamed and covered her chest with a towel.

"Pietro!! Ugh, what were you doing here?? Why didn't you tell me you were here??" she shrieked, throwing an orange at him from the fruit bowl on the coffee table. Cackling he caught the orange, and the three more that followed.

"Yeah, because the fridge just opens and closes by itself," he said sarcastically, giggling as she threw the lamp at him. Pietro caught that as well. Still laughing he ran into the bathroom, dropping the oranges and the lamp onto the carpet.

"Ooh, a thong!! This yours Kitty??"

"Pietro!!" Kitty screamed, running into her room, her face completely red with embarrassment. Rogue wondered how many times she would have to go through this. In their younger days Pietro and Kitty had seemed to naturally hate each other, or at least irritate each other. They were just too different. Kitty was too good, while Pietro was simply too bad. Their personalities had changed, but their opinions of each other hadn't. She sighed. This was going to need interference from their friends.

Pietro walked out of the bathroom just as Rogue bent down to pick up the oranges and lamp. He rolled his eyes.

"Here I'll do it," he said.

"You're not touching anything of mine you perv," she snapped, feeling embarrassment and amusement for her friend. He chuckled.

"Yeah, that made my day."

"You're evil," Rogue sniffed contemptuously. Pietro held out both hands. He put forward his left hand.

"Okay, evil?" he then put out his right hand. "Or horny?" He looked from each hand. Kitty, fully dressed, walked out of her room, glaring furiously.

"Get out!! Get out you perv!!" she screamed, leaping forward to grab him. He jumped over the couch, next to the coffee table. He put his hands up in front of his face.

"Look!! Look!! Kitty, before you kill me, I have one thing to say," he said. Then he turned, opened the window and jumped straight out. There was a few seconds of silence. Rogue giggled loudly.

"Didn't see that coming," she said. Kitty stared in horror.

"Oh my gosh!! He…he-he-he-he-" Rogue interrupted her.

"Kitty…we have a balcony outside the window," she said. Kitty turned red with fury.

"That jerk!!" she screamed, bounding forward and phasing through the window. Rogue heard Pietro shriek loudly. She turned and put on a black necklace on, admiring her view once again in the mirror. _I'm becoming way too vain_, she thought to herself.

"Oh Dominic. Oh Rogue," she said, wrapping her arms around herself and making loud kissy noises. The door opened and Lance walked in. Rogue didn't seem to notice and Rogue went on making her kissing noises. He blinked and cleared his throat. Rogue turned around, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Um…I…um…" she stuttered, trying to find a good excuse for her. He put up his hand.

"I don't want to know. What you do in your own time is your own business," he said, looking more than slightly uncomfortable. She kept silent. "So, what's with the dress?? You going on a date??" Rogue nodded eagerly.

"Yes. His name's Dominic. Doesn't it have such a nice ring to it?? Dominic. _Dom_inic. Dom_i_nic. Domi_nic_," she said, repeating the name over and over.

"Yes, because I'm just _that _forgetful," Lance said sarcastically. Rogue ignored him and tied her hair back.

"Okay, I'm off. Look, Lance, could you convince Pietro to try and spend some time with Kitty tonight. Maybe get him to watch a movie with her or something. If Kitty's going to start hanging around with us it means that they have to get along. So a little bonding session might be in order," she said matter-of-factly. Lance felt a small twinge of jealously. He moved to the window where Kitty was beating up Pietro. He ignored them and looked to his apartment, opposite of them. He then looked at the floor above.

"Hey, Sexy Lady's gotten a dog. No wait, that's a kitten. I mean, mitten," he said. Rogue guessed that his eyes weren't really concentrating on the dog, kitten or mitten.

"Really?? Let me see!!" Rogue said, moving forward. She leaned on the window so she could see clearly. "So why did you come here anyway??" Lance cleared his throat and moved away.

"Well, Danielle called me. She wants to talk to me about something. She sounded pretty serious."

"Do you think she's pregnant??" Rogue asked. Lance turned around so quickly his neck clicked loudly. Rogue winced.

"P-pregnant?? Do you really think she's pregnant?? Oh my god, what if she is?? I mean, we're engaged. Fiancée's my Danielle, I mean, Danielle's my Alvers!! We aren't married yet!! We haven't gotten our personal life worked out yet or anything. What…what am I going to do??" Lance cried, panicking, his arms flailing about. He grabbed a paper bag and started breathing in and out, holding the bag to his mouth. "Oh god Rogue, why the _hell _did you say that?? Now I'm all panicked!! Ugh, Rogue!!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure she's not pregnant. And if she is, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Look, you are a great person, and you'll be a great, great father. You will be loving, kind and wonderful. And this child, if there is a child, will love you more than love itself. You don't have to worry Lance, everything will be fine," Rogue reassured.

There was silence. Then Lance turned to her. Rogue was practically glowing from her speech.

"You know, Rogue…sometimes, when you talk, all I hear is bluh-bluh-bluh-bluh-bluh-bluh-bluh," he said. She let out a groan of annoyance and stood up. The door to the apartment opened and John walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Smack me on the ass and call me a daisy!!" he said. Lance and Rogue stared at him. Pietro and Kitty, who had gotten back into the apartment, stared at him, eyebrows raised. Pietro cleared his throat.

"You guys might not realize this, since none of you live with him, but this is totally normal," he said, gesturing to John.

"What're you so happy about??" Lance asked.

"I had sex," John said loudly, a huge smile on his face.

"Oooohhh, really?? I saw all the bottles. You guys must have been completely pissed. And, since the walls _are _pretty thin, I also heard someone mention whipped cream," Pietro said. John nodded, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah," he said arrogantly. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"God, why is it every time you _men _sleep with someone you act like you've just conquered the world or something?? I find it absolutely disgraceful," Rogue said, crinkling her nose. John cocked his head to the side.

"Even more disgraceful then when I used your bra to fling water balloons into Sexy Lady's apartment??" he said. Rogue's eyes widened.

"You did WHAT??" Rogue shrieked, tensing up, ready to beat the crap out of him. Her dress strap slipped down her arm to reveal a lacy, dark red bra strap.

"Hey, yeah, that's the one!!" he said, pointing to it. Kitty, quite oblivious to what was happening, asked:

"So, who did you sleep with last night?? Anyone we know??" she inquired. John's grin faltered slightly and a disturbed look went into his eyes.

"Well, I think you know her," he said uncertainly.

"Really?? Who is it??" Rogue said, looking excited.

"It's-" he suddenly paled in realization. His jaw dropped and his eyes glazed. "Oh crap." He turned and ran out of the apartment with a flurry, leaving a stunned silence behind. Rogue cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm off. Lance, remember what we talked about," she said, raising her eyebrows at him. He snorted, sitting back on the couch.

"Yes, mom," he said. Rogue turned and walked off, both Pietro and Lance checking out her rear. Kitty glared disapprovingly at them. Lance turned to both of them.

"Okay, look, I have to go talk to Danielle but I want you two to at least _try _and get along…okay?? You're going to spend the rest of the night here, under Rogue's orders," Lance asked.

"Like, no way!!"

"As if!!" Pietro spluttered, looking completely taken aback. "There is no way I'm spending time with her!! She's annoying!!"

"Just try!!" Lance snapped. He had wasted enough time there and he had to go. Despite the fact that Rogue had scared him, he was still looking forward to seeing his fiancée. "Look, we're not asking for the impossible, just one night okay?? Pietro, you owe me on this." He turned and left, leaving two reluctant, sour-faced adults glaring at his back. He slammed the door shut only to find Rogue in the hall, reaching for the door.

"Weren't you about to leave??" he asked.

"I forgot my purse," she said. "So did you convince them??" Lance nodded.

"Yeah. You know what?? I think they're going to be fine. They're both adults, they can handle this. They'll probably just play a bunch of board games or watch a movie or something," he said wisely. The door smashed open and Pietro walked out quickly, looking completely terrified and limping slightly. Kitty appeared in the doorway, her face purple with rage and her hands clenching the door so tightly they had gone completely white.

"COME BAAAAAACK!!!" she screamed with fury. "I'M CALM NOOOOOOW!!! WE'LL HAVE LOTS OF FUN AND WATCH MOVIES ALL NIGHT LONG!! ALL NIGHT LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!" She slammed the door, leaving a slightly shocked couple in the hall, staring. Rogue cleared her throat and looked at Lance, eyebrows raised.

"You know," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "it does _look _as if they are playing scrabble. I mean, that's exactly how you act every time you lose."

"Hey," Lance snapped. He turned to leave. "What are you waiting out here for?? Go get your purse." Rogue looked embarrassed.

"I'm scared," she muttered. Lance snorted with laughter.

"Scared?? Hah!!"

The door opened and the washing machine went flying out, crashing noisily into the opposite door. The door slammed shut. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Got fifty bucks I could borrow??" Rogue asked, her voice unusually high.

"Yeah."

"Who needs a purse??" Rogue said. They both turned and hurried out of there.

They'd come back in the morning.

* * *

John was stood in his living room, staring at his door. She was in there. _Wanda _was in there.

He couldn't believe it. He had slept with Wanda.

_Wanda_.

_Wanda Maximoff_.

Pietro was going to kill him if he ever find out.

He groaned, grabbing the door and slammed his head against the door of Pietro's room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid John!! How could you be so stupid??" he groaned.

"I'm right here!!" John turned in shock to see Wanda holding a blanket around her body, her hair messed up and her makeup smeared.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god," he moaned, moving towards her. She jumped back.

"Don't touch me!!" she cried. "I can't believe this happened. Oh god, this is bad. This is really, really bad." She almost reached up to pull on her hair but she was holding the blanket.

"It was bad??"

"No, it was good. I mean, bad!! I mean good!! The sex was good, but the fact that it was with you was bad," Wanda said. John nodded rapidly in agreement.

"I know. What are we going to tell the others??" he cried, looking distraught. Wanda stopped, turning to glare at him.

"Tell the others?? We are _not _telling the others!!" she ordered. "You're never telling anyone!!" He glared at her.

"Excuse me?? You are not the boss of me!! Nobody is the boss of me!!" he shouted. "Except my mom." This, he added under his breath. Unfortunately, Wanda had very sharp ears.

"Your mom?? What are you, a wuss??" she said, eyebrows raised. John glared at her.

"I'm telling the others," he said defiantly. He didn't really want to tell them, but he simply said it for the sake of arguing.

If you dare I'll punch you so hard your eyes will go shooting through your brain," Wanda snarled, her hands glowing slightly blue. John knew she would hit him if she felt like it. He had seen her hit Pietro, and he wasn't willing to be on the receiving end of those punches. Rogue was physically stronger than Wanda, but Wanda was often helped by her temper. He put up his arms, ready to defend himself.

"I did martial arts, okay?? This is a defense position, and it means that there's no way you can even come close to-"

SMACK!!!

John went stumbling back, eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head, shaking off the numbness in his cheek.

"Okay, I wasn't prepared, but I am now, so there's no way that-"

SMACK!!

John stumbled back once again, a huge red mark on his cheek.

"Jesus," he said dazedly.

"Get some sense into your head!! We can't tell the others about this!! Okay, it was just a one-night thing!! It meant nothing!! Absolutely nothing!!" Wanda cried, looking distraught. John rubbed his cheek, glaring at her slightly.

"You got that right," he muttered sullenly.

"Shut up and think!!"

"About what??"

"Naked ladies!!" Wanda snapped after a few moments of thinking. John's eyes glazed and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards slightly. _Finally, some peace_, Wanda thought as her brain buzzed with hundreds of thought at once. For a few minutes each of them said nothing. Wanda rubbed her forehead, looking incredibly confused. The silence was good, but for some reason she hated it.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," she said slowly. "We're going to get dressed, you'll go to work and I'll look for a job, and we'll pretend nothing's happened." John was staring at her chest. She sighed, exasperated. "Why…are you staring at my breasts??" He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

"I was just wondering…could I ask you a question??" he asked nervously. She groaned in frustration. He wasn't taking this seriously enough!!

"What??" she snapped.

"If you squeeze one…does the other one get bigger??"

SMACK!!!

"Stop hitting me!!" John yelled.

"You're such a moron!!"

"You're such a bitch!!"

Suddenly they were all over each other, kissing and gasping. It took them a few seconds before they realized what they were doing. They pushed each other away, looking shocked.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with us??" Wanda gasped, leaning against the kitchen table. John groaned.

"I don't know. It's like we're animals. We can't keep our hands off each other," he said, sitting down on the squashy armchair and putting his head in his hands. Wanda chewed on her bottom lip.

"Look…what if…what if we just…did it?? You know?? Not a serious relationship, but just doing it?? I mean, I know I want you, right here, right now," she said, her eyes bright. John perked up immediately.

"That's a great idea!! It's perfect!!" he said, grinning. Wanda nodded, also smiling. He grabbed her upper arms, kissing her. Then he drew back. "But, are you sure?? I mean, there's a lot of risk here. Pietro could find out and kill me, or you could end up pregnant or…" He looked at her. She looked anxious.

"I know…it is pretty huge," she said. He glanced down, then back at her.

"Thanks."

SMACK!!

"OOOW!!" John cried, nursing his already bruised cheek. "Okay, maybe I deserved that one, but enough already!!" Wanda glared at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his bedroom. The doorknob to the apartment turned. John roughly pushed Wanda into Pietro's bedroom since it was nearer, hearing only her muffled 'oomf' before he shut the door quickly. Pietro poked his head in.

"Hey John. Rogue and Lance just took off. Kitty destroyed the washing machine and they managed to convince her to try and tolerate me through the whole night. They want us to be friends," he sneered. "Like that'll ever happen. But anyway, I'm guessing that we'll probably watch a movie so I just came by to grab some popcorn and a few DVDs, since I know that Rogue only has chick flicks and crap like that." He grabbed a few packets of popcorn from the shelf and moved towards his room. John blocked his way.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going??" he said, holding his arms out. Pietro looked at him weirdly.

"My room," he said, trying to get past.

"Why do you want TO GO INTO YOUR ROOM PIETRO??" he said, saying the last bit as loudly as he could. He heard Wanda squeak inside. Pietro stared at him.

"To get my DVDs. And why are you yelling??" he said slowly, as if John were acting stupid. At least, even more so than usual.

"But you can't. Because…because of the…the…curse," he said finally. "The curse…of the ghost." Pietro looked at John as if he were crazy.

"The ghost."

"Yeah, the ghost. It's a ghost of a man. A man named…named…Bob uh…Bobby," he stuttered.

"Bob… Bobby??" Pietro asked, looking amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Yeah. Bob Bobby who used to live in your room. I mean, sleep in your room. Of course he didn't live in your room because he would have to come out once in a while to eat and to…to visit the bathroom but you get my meaning," he rambled, making it up as he went along. "And then one day he just…died. You know, he bit the bullet, kicked the bucket, popped off, conked out, croaked, snuffed it-"

"I get the idea," Pietro said sharply, looking exasperated.

"And then…then…someone bought the apartment. BUT…they bought it for a lower price than it was meant to be sold for. A way lower price. Way lower. And so, the ghost of Bob Bobby, furious at this…this scandal, decided to haunt this room forever, so to punish the people who lived here for renting the apartment at a lower price. And-and at night when they were in their bed, watching TV or reading…Bob Bobby would drift into his room and put a spell on them so that they fell asleep. And slowly, oh so slowly, he would eat them alive. Starting with their toes…then chewing off their feet…then munching up their legs…until…until…" Pietro interrupted him.

"You know, I think I'd rather watch a chick flick then listen to this for one second longer," Pietro said, turning and storming out of there. John shivered.

"Jeez, kind of scared myself there," he muttered. "Wanda, he's gone." The door opened softly.

"That was a close call," she muttered, looking frazzled. John nodded.

"I know. Let's go to my bedroom," he said, reaching out to pull Wanda.

"No way, let's just do it in here. I don't like your bedroom. I found melted cheese on the bedcovers when I woke up. This place is much neater. Pietro always was a neat freak," she muttered. John looked slightly scared.

"But…but what about the…the ghost??" he stammered. Wanda glared at him.

"Idiot!! You made him up!!" she snarled.

"But what if he's real??"

"Get in here!!" Wanda snapped, pulling him in. She closed the door behind them.

* * *

Rogue was seated on the table, looking dreamily at Dominic. He smiled at her. The restaurant was dim and beautifully decorated, the view was incredible and the waiters were ever so kind and helpful. Rogue smiled as one of them took her coat and placed it on the chair.

"So…Rogue…may I call you Rogue??" he asked. She giggled.

"Yes, of course. May I call you Dominic??" she teased.

"Call me Dom," he said. "So, Rogue, are you a virgin???" Rogue, slightly taken aback, stared at him.

"Excuse me??" she asked.

"Are you…wild??" he asked, licking his lips and staring at her. She blinked. Had she misunderstood??

"Um…I'm okay," she said.

"I'm wild. Especially in you-know-what. I've got a wild side," he said, grinning suggestively. Rogue looked around, hoping no one had heard that.

"Yes…uh…anyway, why don't we order??" Rogue said. It had only been two minutes and already the date was looking like a disaster. But she would give him another chance. It sounded shallow, but he was too hot for her to cast him away at this very moment. She grabbed at the menu, opening it up and taking a quick scan. Oh good, there was pasta. And alcohol. Lots of alcohol. The waiter stood by the table and waited.

"Okay, I'd like the lobster please," Dom said, reverting back to normal. She sighed with relief.

"And for the lady??" he asked, his pen ready.

"I would like the seafood pasta please," she said, handing him the menu. He nodded.

"And would any of you like any wine??" he asked.

"No thank you. I don't drink," Dom said politely. Rogue, slightly disconcerted, bit her bottom lip. If he wasn't going to drink, then neither was she. It wasn't polite.

"No thank you as well," she said. The waiter turned to leave. Dom leaned forward.

"And you know what else I've got??" Dom whispered, that silly smirk appearing on his face again. Rogue grabbed the waiter's arm before he left.

"I'd like a Scotch on the Rocks, a Draft beer and a bottle of your second cheapest wine please," she said desperately. An amused look appeared in the waiter's eyes and he moved off, leaving a completely horrified Rogue.

"I've got a PhD," he said seriously. Rogue's eyebrows rose slightly, feeling calmed. She had expected something a little more…gross.

"You do??" she asked, looking interested. He nodded.

"Yeah, a Pretty Huge-"

"Oh my god, stop!!" Rogue cried, staring at him in complete disgust. "You're sick!!" She willed herself to pick up her purse and leave but she couldn't. He was just too good-looking. His eyes pretty much burned into hers, keeping her onto her chair.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was way out of line. How 'bout I just tell you about my childhood and stuff??" he offered, looking slightly cowed by her angry reaction. She nodded, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes, please."

An hour later…

"So, since my mother being a hooker kind of annoyed my dad he decided to take me to live in Vegas near all those strip clubs so he had easy access to naked women _and_ to the public school just up the street," Dom concluded, finishing.

Rogue had finished her pasta and was looking ready to slap him. He had made so many sexist, racist, age-ist and just plain stupid comments that she was considering throwing her Scotch at him. The waiters were glancing at her sympathetically, and so were the other customers. He had been talking so loud that everyone in the restaurant had heard.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"But enough about me. You talk about me for a while," Dom said, reaching for the wine. Seeing Rogue's furious face he tilted his head back and roared with laughter. "I'm just KIDDING!!" Rogue glared at him furiously. He didn't seem so good-looking anymore. He suddenly reached forward and put his hand on her breast.

"You have massive breasts," he said, leaning forward drunkenly. Rogue glanced at the waiter who served them, pleading desperately for him to do something. He was a big, bald man wearing enormous boots. Dom hiccupped, not noticing her glance.

"If you give me one of your boobies I'll promise to feel you up in the car."

Two minutes later Dom found himself out on the street, a blotchy red handprint on his cheek and a large, dirty boot print on his pants.

"Damn it."

Back in the restaurant Rogue was dialing her apartment number on her cell phone. She had a smug smile on her face as she punched in the numbers. The big, bald waiter came back.

"He's gone Miss Darkholme," he said in a deep voice. She paid for her dinner, making sure to include a 50 tip as a sign of her gratefulness and blew the waiter a kiss before disappearing through the front door. She hailed a cab and as she got in she heard Kitty's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Hello??"_

"Hey Kitty. How's it going??"

"_It's actually pretty good. I'm alive, and amazingly enough, so is he."_

Rogue laughed.

"See, I told you he wasn't so bad once you get to know him."

"_I guess. He's just so… charming!! I don't know what it is but, he's just so charming and sweet and so fun to be around!!"_

"I know. It's the reason we became friends. So what did you guys even do??"

"_Well, we made popcorn, watched a movie and talked a bit. The movie was great. Well, I liked it at least. Pietro called it a 'total chick flick' and rambled on about how he would never have bothered watching it if he hadn't been so creeped out by John talking about some guy named Bob."_

"Who??"

"_Bob or something. Anyway, after the movie Pietro and I got to talking and well…everything is pretty much working out. We haven't insulted each other in…hours!! It's a record!!" _

"Nice."

"_So anyway, how was your date??" _

"I'll tell you when I get back…"

"_That bad huh??"_

"Yeah. Oh, I'm back. Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few seconds." Rogue put down the phone, paid the cabdriver and got out. She was in the very front of her building. Lance was standing at the front door, staring at the building. He turned around to stare at her. His face was blotchy and his clothes were ripped and dirty.

"You look beautiful," he said, staring at her wistfully. She frowned slightly, reaching out to hold his arm.

"What's wrong??" she asked. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip and looking pained. A tear escaped the corner of his eye. A sob escaped his throat. Looking worried she wrapped her arms around him and he wept into her hair. "What's wrong sweetheart?? Why are you crying?? And why are all your clothes dirty??" He sobbed loudly, tears escaping his eyes freely.

"D-Danielle and I…" he gasped loudly, tears running down his cheeks and onto Rogue's dress. She didn't mind though. "We broke up. The marriage…it's not ha-happening." At this he let out a soft wail. Rogue's eyes widened.

"What?? But…but why??" she gasped. He shook his head.

"I have to tell the others as well. But…as soon as she told me…I had to get out of there. I r-ran off and took a long walk in the p-park and that's why my clothes are all dirty and-" he stopped, a soft moan escaping his lips and he buried his face in her hair once again, his shoulders shaking violently. Rogue hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. Come on, let's get you upstairs," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek and leading him up the stairs. He followed blindly, rubbing his eyes and crying so hard that people looked up as he passed them. "Quiet down honey, people are staring."

"I d-don't care," he choked out. She sighed and opened the door to her apartment. Pietro and Kitty were sitting on the couch, throwing popcorn at each other and laughing. Seeing this Lance seemed to shrink in his clothes, looking tired and sad.

"Hey guys," Rogue said.

"Hi," Pietro said, turning to see them. Suddenly Kitty tackled him to the ground, shrieking loudly. He yelped and threw popcorn at her before speeding away.

"GUYS!!" Rogue snapped loudly. Pietro quickly got up, grinning widely. His hair and shirt were ruffled and messy.

"See?? I can charm anyone," he said, putting his arm around Kitty's shoulders. She giggled. Rogue rolled her eyes, but he was right. Ever since he had turned nineteen he had developed this sort of sweet, hypnotizing charm that everyone seemed to fall for. Even Rogue herself had fallen for it, the reason why they were best friends now. Pietro noticed Lance's haunted, empty look. "Lance, what's wrong??"

"Where are John and Wanda??" Rogue asked. The pair entered at that exact moment.

"Hey. What's up??" John asked. They both looked slightly guilty every time they glanced at each other.

"Well, Lance has something he has to announce," Rogue said solemnly. Lance cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pale as he sat onto the couch. The others joined him, Rogue wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Pietro sat on the armrest of the armchair, leaning against Kitty, who curled up in the chair. John was next to Lance while Wanda was sitting on the other armchair with her legs up on the table.

"What's wrong??" Wanda asked. Lance wiped away his tears.

"The…the wedding's off. Danielle called the wedding off," he muttered. The room went silent. Wanda's jaw dropped.

"What-what-what-what-why-whuh…??" she stammered.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I said," Lance said solemnly. "She…she…" He blushed furiously, turning away. They all leaned forward.

"What?? She WHAT??" they all asked simultaneously. Lance cleared his throat.

"Look, Pietro, knows about this but…Danielle and I have never…we've never…you know…_done it_," he said, emphasizing the last two words. Pietro nodded, he already knew this. John raised his eyebrows.

"Why??" he asked in amazement. He could not imagine having a serious relationship without…well…doing it.

"Well, Danielle never believed in sex before marriage, and I loved her so much that I didn't want to push it, so I decided to just be cool with it. It was hard, and I thought that we'd just…you know…do it during the honeymoon. That way it'd be special, you know??" he said.

"Girl," Pietro muttered under his breath. Kitty pushed him off the chair. "Ouch!!"

"And anyway, Danielle had something to confess…something that she shouldn't have kept secret. But she told me that she fell in love with me the moment she saw me and didn't want to break up our relationship. And even when we got engaged she was just living in a dreamland, imagining that I would somehow never find out about…about…" he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"What is the problem??" Wanda snapped, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Danielle is…straight," Lance said bluntly.

"So…??"

"You see, that's the problem. A woman who is straight would like a man. But Danielle…Danielle is a…" he scratched the back of his neck. They looked at him, not really sure what he was getting at. Pietro, who was faster than all of them, stared in horror at Lance.

"Holy shit," he said slowly.

"What?? What??" Kitty asked, annoyed that he understood and she didn't. Lance scratched his neck.

"Danielle is a Daniel," he said shortly. There was a stunned silence, even more so than when he had told them that the marriage was off. John, being the dumbest of them, still didn't seem to understand Lance's meaning.

"Oh…my…god…" Rogue said, but inside she was stifling a very tiny, very high-pitched giggle.

"I know," Lance moaned, wringing his hair. Wanda's eyes were bulging in shock and Pietro was rubbing his forehead. Kitty was simply staring. John though, still looked confused. "I…I have to go. I only came to tell you, but now I have to go back. I have to be alone." He stood up and Pietro lead him to the door, muttering something in his ear. Lance shook his head and went out of the apartment, closing the door silently behind him. Nobody said anything until:

"OOOOOOHHH!! Right!! Danielle, Daniel, Danielle, Daniel…that's what he meant!! Oh boy was that awkward," John said, slapping his forehead. The others were used to his slowness, except Kitty, who squinted her eyes at him.

"So Danielle's a…man," she said, just in case she had misunderstood.

"Well, if she…I mean he…is straight, that must mean that he-I mean, she-I mean, he likes women. God, poor Lance," Pietro muttered, slightly confused.

"Poor Lance." They all nodded.

_What a surprising turn of events_, Rogue thought bitterly as she turned to go and change out of the beautiful dress that was now nothing but a memory of this dreadful night.

* * *

And there you go.

And if you have any objections to me making John the 'dumb' one, too bad. Lance is a Professor in a University (in this story at least), Pietro's mind works much faster than a normal human's and John didn't even go to school. Who do you think would be the dumbest out of the three??

Next up:

Kitty gets a job in the coffeehouse, but not as a waiter, while Lance is terrified he's become a 'dude magnet'. John's mother decides to pay a little visit and demands to know about Wanda's mysterious, anonymous new bedtime pal (John, of course) and Rogue and Pietro try as hard as they can to keep everyone sane.

Read and Review.


End file.
